


Свидание

by Deathfeanor



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor
Relationships: Gackt/Mana (Malice Mizer | Moi Dix Mois)
Kudos: 1





	Свидание

— Мило.

Мана оглядел квартиру и перевел взгляд густо накрашенных глаз на Гакта, точно тот был частью интерьера. Гакт улыбнулся.

— Выпьешь? — спросил он.

Иногда они встречались. Просто потому что им так хотелось. Раз или два в год один из них поднимал телефонную трубку и звонил другому. Диалоги были коротки: «Да?» — «Да». Ни один бы в жизни не сознался, что соскучился. Или что его одолел приступ ностальгии. Их общее прошлое держало их вместе крепче, чем иных — общее настоящее.

— А я думал, ты живешь в своем подземном замке… — промурлыкал Мана, проходя вслед за Гактом на кухню. — Неужели, слухи о твоем финансовом положении правдивы?  
— Даже не пытайся, — отозвался Гакт. — Мой замок при мне. Финансы тоже. А это — моя тайная берлога. Пока, правда, не все доделано…

— Это я вижу, — сказал Мана. — Уж стулья-то на кухню можно было поставить.

Мана забрался на широкий подоконник, сел, по-мужски раздвинув ноги. В сочетании с пышной юбкой до колен поза смотрелась весьма забавно.

Гакт покосился на него и усмехнулся. Мана, казалось ему, совсем не менялся с годами. Фарфоровая кукла на публике и нечто с грубоватыми манерами в домашней обстановке. Аристократический образ ничуть не мешал Мане приложить кого-нибудь крепким словом или даже съездить кулаком в ухо. Гакта этот контраст всегда несколько обескураживал.

— Знаешь, — медленно проговорил Гакт, оглядывая кухню, — кажется, с посудой тут тоже не все гладко…

— Ох… Чтоб тебя, Гаку. Дай сюда бутылку!

Гакт протянул ему бутылку шампанского. Мана взял ее, не снимая перчаток. Отпил прямо из горла.

Гакт скривился.

— Господи… Как был гопником из Хиросимы, так и остался.

— Не гопником, а панком, — парировал Мана.

— Какая разница?

Гакт подошел к нему вплотную и взял из его рук бутылку. Отпил немного.

— Бр! Никогда не понимал, как можно пить шампанское прямо из бутылки…

— Это особый навык хиросимских гопников и панков, — ответил Мана.

Гакт отставил бутылку и приобнял Ману за талию. Мана с притворным удивлением вскинул брови и обнял его за шею. Поднял на него взгляд и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Был в арсенале у Маны один такй взгляд, от которого у любого моментально перехватывало дыхание. Гакт стиснул его в объятиях и, устроившись между его ног, поцеловал в губы. От накрашенных губ пахло помадой и шампанским. Целуясь, он шумно вдыхал через нос и запрокидывал голову. Гакт почувствовал, как руки в перчатках гладят его шею и зарываются в волосы. Гакт скользнул рукой по его бедру, пробираясь под юбку. Мана еще глубже протолкнул язык ему в рот и приподнял ноги, обнимая его ими за пояс. Гакт немного отстранился от него, одной рукой все еще поглаживая его бедро, второй стал расстегивать его блузку. Но из-за обилия застежек и всяких штучек сделать это одной рукой было невозможно. Пришлось сделать это двумя руками, отвлекаясь от столь соблазнительного бедра… Он все-таки справился с задачей и приспустил блузку с плеч Маны. Жадно приник к его шее. Заскользил губами и языком по шее и плечам, ключицам и грудине.

— Никогда не мог понять, нахер тебе столько тряпок, — пробормотал он.

— Так интереснее, разве нет? — проворковал Мана, томно вздохнув и прикрыв глаза. — Тебе же всегда нравилось меня раздевать…

— Да. Но я бы тебя и без этого трахнул…

— Фу, как грубо… — Мана невольно усмехнулся. — А я люблю, когда меня раздевают…

— Слышали бы тебя фанаты…

Мана только хмыкнул. Он начал — неторопливо и как-то даже лениво — расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Гакта.

— Сними перчатки…

Мана оперся спиной на окно и, гипнотизируя Гакта своим фирменным взглядом, принялся стаскивать перчатки. Делал он это так же неторопливо и лениво… Чем-то это действо напоминало стриптиз. Гакт наблюдал за ним, терпеливо ожидая, когда он закончит. Когда Мана снова обнял его, он припал к его губам и крепко сжал его бедра.

— Прямо здесь или в спальне? — выдохнул он.

— А кровать там есть? — спросил Мана с долей ехидства. — Или тоже придется на подоконнике?

— Ну, я не до такой степени плохой хозяин…

Гакт снова поцеловал его и осторожно стащил с подоконника.

— Отнеси меня, — сказал вдруг Мана.

— Что?!

— Ну, сидеть на подоконнике, пить из горла — все это очень мило, но хочется романтики. Ну, так что? — Мана кокетливо прищурился и сладко улыбнулся.

Гакт притворно закатил глаза. Окинул его критическим взглядом.

— Да я тебя не подниму, — пробормотал он.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он сел на корточки и принялся расшнуровывать высокие ботинки Маны.

— Тебе никто не говорил, что обувь в жилом помещении надо снимать?

— Это часть образа. К тому же, ты с этим отлично справляешься.

Гакт молча посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Улыбнулся. Провел ладонью по затянутой в черный нейлон ножке.

— Ладно, допустим, — мурлыкнул он.

Без ботинок на высокой платформе Мана казался очень маленьким и хрупким. Еще меньше и хрупче, чем обычно. Гакт притянул его к себе и зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы. Осторожно поцеловал в лоб и губы. Потом подхватил на руки и понес в спальню.

Пожалуй, это была единственная полностью обставленная комната. Большую ее часть, правда, занимала кровать.

— Ты что, порно тут снимаешь? — не удержался Мана от комментария, когда Гакт уложил его на кровать.

— Вообще, нет. Но если ты хочешь…

— Не хочу.

Мана вытянулся на кровати, раскинув руки и выжидательно глядя на Гакта.

— Как хочешь… — прошептал Гакт.

Он наклонился к нему и потянулся к его губам. Мана прикрыл глаза, но в последний момент Гакт отстранился и принялся снимать с него блузку. Провел языком по его груди и животу. Задрал его юбку и прижался на несколько секунд губами к полоске обнаженной кожи между краем панталон и резинкой чулка. Мана зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Гакт навис над ним, внимательно глядя ему в лицо.

— Хочешь меня? — спросил он шепотом.

— Не задавай дурацких вопросов, — таким же шепотом отозвался Мана и притянул его к себе, жадно ловя его губы.

Гакт с силой сжал его в объятиях. Не переставая целовать его, пробрался под юбку и стал ласкать его сквозь гладкую ткань. Мана издал слабый стон, вывернулся и оказался на Гакте верхом. И вдруг с размаху ударил его по лицу. Не дав ему очухаться, вцепился в его волосы и и поцеловал, пуская в ход зубы. Потом стал целовать и покусывать шею и кожу на груди. Гакт хотел было выказать недовольство, но передумал. Мана стянул с него рубашку и принялся расстегивать его джинсы. Гакт схватил его за руки и снова притянул к себе. «Не забывайся», — прошептал он ему на ухо. Подмял под себя. Стянул с него юбку. Перевернул на живот. Провел языком вдоль его позвоночника. Мана пробормотал что-то, дернулся, но вырываться не стал. Покрывая его спину поцелуями, провел руками по пояснице, стянул с него белье. На мгновение прижался горячими влажными губами к едва заметным впадинкам над ягодицами. Провел ладонями по бедрам, задержался на резинках чулок. Сначала он думал стянуть с Маны чулки, но передумал. Грубо перевернул Ману на спину и навис над ним, крепко сжав его руки и прижав их к кровати. Окинул распростертое под ним тело цепким похотливым взглядом. Мана ответил ему сладострастной улыбкой и томным взглядом из-под густых ресниц.

Мана обхватил Гакта ногами за пояс и потянулся к его губам. Какое-то время они просто целовались, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу.

— Ты, может, все-таки разденешься? — проворковал Мана, обдавая нетерпеливым дыханием ухо и шею Гакта.

— Мелочи-то какие, подумаешь, — хмыкнул Гакт, не без сожаления размыкая объятия. — Так я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Так ты меня исцарапаешь всего.

Мана опустил ресницы и сквозь них внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Гакт избавляется от одежды. Не без некоторого внутреннего сопротивления Мана признал, что было на что посмотреть. Каким-то непостижим для Маны образом Гакт умудрился превратиться из худосочной глисты в обладателя античного торса. Можно в греческий зал вместо Давида хоть сейчас.

От мощного торса веяло невероятной, нечеловеческой силой. В полумраке было видно, как поблескивает от пота гладкая кожа… При мысли о том, что вот сейчас он будет прикасаться к этому телу, Мана непроизвольно облизнулся. От Гакта, который тоже внимательно его разглядывал во время своего стриптиза, это нехитрое проявление страсти не укрылось. Он хищно улыбнулся и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Маной; сжал его в объятиях и выдохнул ему в губы, обдав горячим нетерпеливым дыханием: «Хочешь меня?»

Мана не стал тратить время на болтовню и со всей силой впился в губы Гакта, обвив его руками и ногами. Довольно долго они целовались. С нежностью и страстью гладили друг друга по плечам, спинам, бедрам. Мана заскользил губами по шее и плечам Гакта. Осторожно перевернул его на спину. Влажный язык заскользил по разгоряченному телу, не обделяя вниманием ни одного кусочка кожи. Почувствовав влажное прикосновение к своему члену, Гакт сладко застонал. Мане трудно было отказать в отличном владении языком… французским особенно.

Но Гакт не собирался пока кончать — даже от такого умопомрачительного минета. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Маны и осторожно потянул на себя. «Иди ко мне…» От губ Маны пахло Гактом, и это почему-то было чертовски приятно. Гакт, не переставая целовать, осторожно перевернул его на спину и подмял под себя. Мана показательно охнул и выгнулся, показывая этим, что ему уже не терпится. Гакт усмехнулся и принялся целовать его шею, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к тому, как меняется его дыхание. Руки его заскользили по телу Маны, нежно лаская и заставляя его дыхание сбиваться еще сильнее.

— Черт тебя подери, — прошипел Мана, — давай уже!  
— А то что?  
— А то передумаю.  
— Да кто тебя спрашивать-то будет?

Мана хотел обидеться, но не успел. Гакт бесцеремонно перевернул его на живот и приподнял его бедра. Мана покорно опустил голову. Гакт склонился над ним, поцеловал между лопаток. «Подожди…» — шепнул он. Отвлекшись на минутку от любовника, потянулся к тумбочке, где хранились смазка и презервативы.  
Мана невольно дернулся, когда почувствовал прохладное прикосновение к себе.

Гакт с силой сжал его бедра. Он явно не собирался особо считаться с Маной в таких вопросах. Мана сжал пальцами простынь и прорычал что-то, но даже не попытался вырваться. Гакт в этом смысле всегда был грубым и своевольным. Но Мане это даже нравилось.

Рука Гакта зарылась в волосы Маны, заставляя того приподняться. Гакт с силой обнял его за пояс и шею и приподнял, заставляя насадиться еще сильнее. Не ослабляя хватки и не снижая темпа, Гакт прижался губами к его шее. Заскользил губами и языком по шее и плечу. Мана глухо застонал. «Что, нравится?» — «Да…»

Гакт провел рукой по его животу, обхватил его член. Осторожно провел по нему…

Мана никогда не стонал громко. Скорее он издавал что-то среднее между мяуканьем и рычанием. И Гакта временами это забавляло, а временами — раздражало. Заставить Ману «подать голос» было сложно. Но по тому, как он двигался и дышал, как запрокидывал лицо и кусал губы, было видно, насколько ему нравится происходящее. Почувствовав прикосновение к паху, Мана чуть слышно охнул и заскользил ногтями по ноге Гакта, не испытывая по этому поводу никаких угрызений совести.

— Не царапайся, — проворковал Гакт.  
— Извини…

Гакт вдруг выпустил его из объятий и опрокинул на спину, навалившись сверху. И на Ману обрушился новый поток страсти. Мана жадно впился в его губы, обхватил руками и ногами, тесно прижимая к себе.

— Сейчас…  
— Подожди… Черт…

Осторожно выпустив Ману, Гакт стянул и выбросил презерватив. Довольно щурясь, улегся рядом с Маной.

— А мне теперь что, самому?

Гакт рассмеялся и поцеловал его. Провел языком по шее и ключицам, животу и ниже. Много времени на то, чтобы заставить Ману кончить, не потребовалось.

— В душ? — сонно спросил Гакт, уткнувшись Мане в плечо.  
— Да. Попозже. — Немного помолчали. — Помнится, там шампанское оставалось.  
— Кажется, да. Принести?  
— Сам схожу.

Мана выскользнул из нежных объятий и, набросив на плечи блузку, прошествовал в кухню. Гакт, подумав немного, проследовал за ним. Шампанского осталось еще полбутылки. Мана стоял, оперевшись рукой на стол. В другой руке он держал бутылку, к которой время от времени прикладывался. При каждом движении нижний край блузки задирался, лишний раз напоминая, что больше на Мане одежды нет.

— Может, еще разок? — спросил Гакт, окинув его похотливым взглядом.

Мана кокетливо прищурился, поставил бутылку и запрыгнул на стол.

— Фу, как негигиенично, — усмехнулся Гакт, подходя к нему. — Ну так как?  
— Ну… — Мана обвил его шею руками и приблизил свое лицо к его. — Можешь попробовать меня уговорить.


End file.
